Year:1917
1917 in music: Singles: *Livery Stable Blues Original Dixieland 'Jass' Band *Darktown Strutters' Ball Original Dixieland Jass Band *Umbrellas to Mend Frisco "Jass" Band *Slippery Hank Earl Fuller *Symphony no. 5, op. 67, C minor, II Andante con Moto New York Philharmonic *Pelo Telephone Bahiano *Smiles and Chuckles Six Brown Brothers *Li'l' Liza Jane Earl Fuller *Johnson 'Jas' Blues Frisco "Jass" Band *That "Jazz" Dance (The Jazz Dance Everybody Is Crazy 'Bout) W. C. Handy *Paradise Blues Marion Harris *Yah-de-dah Frisco "Jass" Band *They Go Wild, Simply Wild, Over Me Marion Harris *Moonlight Blues W. C. Handy *Pozzo Frisco "Jass" Band *Canary Cottage/Daly's Reel Frisco "Jass" Band/Fred Van Eps Orchestra *Down Home Rag/Chicken Walk Wilbur Sweatman/Emerson Symphony Orchestra *For Me and My Gal Van and Schenck *Beale Street Blues Earl Fuller *The Darktown Strutters' Ball/Razzberries Six Brown Brothers/Fred Van Eps Trio *Cute Little Wigglin' Dance Frisco "Jass" Band *Snaky Blues W. C. Handy *Everybody's Jazzin It Charles Adams Prince *For Me and My Gal Billy Murray *The Star-Spangled Banner John McCormack *The "Jass" One-Step Jaudas' Society Orchestra *Cleopatra Had a Jazz Band/Alexander's Got a Jazz Band Now Samuel Ash/Gene Greene *March Miniature Boston Symphony Orchestra/Muck *When I Hear That Jazz Band Play Marion Harris *You're a Grand Old Flag George M. Cohan *Chinese Blues Gene Greene *Darling Nellie Gray Peerless Quartet *Joan of Arc, They Are Calling You Vernon Dalhart *Have a Heart Jerome Kern *Alouette Éva Gauthier *My Waikiki Mermaid Waikiki Hawaiian Orchestra *Joe Turner Blues Wilbur Sweatman *Goodbye Broadway, Hello France Arthur Fields *Honolulu Hicki Boola Boo American Quartet *Laughing Song - (Bourbonnaise) Amelita Galli-Curci *Saxophone Sam Six Brown Brothers *There's a Little Bit of Bad in Every Good Little Girl Gladys Rice *Omena Intermezzo Fred Van Eps *Stars and Stripes Forever Arthur Pryor *Blue Goose Rag Saxophone Sextett *Huckleberry Finn Van and Schenck *Rigoletto Quartet Six Brown Brothers *Daly's Reel Fred Van Eps *I Wonder Why/Meeting Time in Flatbush Marion Harris - Billy Murray / Ada Jones *Carnival of Venice Pietro Frosini *March of the Toys American Symphony Orchestra *Smile and Show Your Dimple Sam Ash *Smoke Clouds Herbert Payne *Aloha Sunset Land/ My Sweet Sweeting Waltz Waikiki Hawaiian Orchestra/Louise and Ferreira *American National Airs Pietro Deiro *Silver Threads Among the Gold Ferdinand Himmelreich *Hooking Cow Blues W. C. Handy *The Tickle Toe Charles Adams Prince *A Wondrous Rose Helen Clark *Just as the Sun Went Down/Break the News to Mother Peerless Quartet/Columbia Stellar Quartet *Musette Victor Concert Orchestra *Jazzing Around Earl Fuller *Money Blues Jaudas' Society Orchestra *Buzzin' the Bee Arthur Collins & Byron Harlan *That Girl of Mine Various Artists *Clicquot Mlle. Delysia *Habanera (Come Laugh at Love) Alice Delysia *Arkansaw Traveler Victor Band *Breezes of the Night American Republic Band *That's It American Republic Band *Faust Waltz/Marsovia Waltzes Peerless Orchestra/American Symphony Orchestra *Give Me the Moonlight, Give Me the Girl (And Leave the Rest to Me) Sam Ash *I'm Crazy Over Every Girl in France/We're Going Over Avon Comedy Four/Peerless Quartet *Goldstein Behind the Bars Ralph Bingham *So Long Mother Columbia Quartet *The Harp That Once Thro' Tara's Halls Henry Burr *La Czarina Metropolitan Symphony Orchestra *Don't Leave Me Daddy Harold Veo Orchestra *Lo, Here the Gentle Lark! Olive Kline *Polly Wolly Doodle Harry C. Browne *Ninijso Helen Louise & Frank Ferera *Ah! Qui me passera le bois? Éva Gauthier *Chanson triste Éva Gauthier *Come on Over Here, It's a Wonderful Place Ada Jones *The Wedding of the Irish and the Scotch Tenor [ Emerson Records ] *Shadowland Banjo Wallace *Along the Way to Waikiki Helen Louise & Frank Ferera *They May Call You Hawaiian on Broadway George O'Connor *The Old Town Pump W. C. Handy *Oh, Johnny, Oh Johnny, Oh! American Quartet *Over There Peerless Quartet *Over There American Quartet *Over There Billy Murray *D'où viens-tu, bergère? Éva Gauthier *Viens avec nous, petit Éva Gauthier *Razzazaa Mazzazza Emerson Military Band *My Little Rambling Rose/I May Be Gone for a Long, Long Time Jack Warner/Harry Evans *Cohen Calls His Tailor on the Phone Joe Hayman *Hawaiian Butterfly/When the Sun Goes Down in Dixie (And the Moon Begins to Rise) Sterling Trio/Peerless Quartet *All I Need Is Just a Girl Like You Frisco "Jass" Band Category:1917